


Emergency Relaxation

by yastaghr



Series: Scribbling is its own Language - Oneshots [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), M/M, Smut, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yastaghr/pseuds/yastaghr
Summary: Secret Santa for Sin_CognitoEdgeberry College AU Smut(I am not good at summaries)





	Emergency Relaxation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sin_Cognito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sin_Cognito/gifts).



“Wait, Edge. Shouldn’t that negative one in the third row and fourth column of the first matrix have been a positive one?” Blue asked. He was sitting on one of the tables in an almost empty classroom, swinging his legs. He had on a pair of chalk-stained khakis and a cabled, grey sweater. Around his neck was a thick blue infinity scarf. His boots were scuffed and fur-lined. 

 

Edge’s chalk screeched to a halt in mid bracket. He stepped back and looked over at the matrix in question. He glanced down at his notebook. Then he swore and smashed the piece of chalk hard against the floor. Some of the debris got on his polished leather boots, black jeans, and red long-sleeved shirt. A chair not too far away held a now-speckled-black trench coat.

 

“Stars damn it-”

 

Blue frowned and scolded, “Now, Edge, don’t swear. It’s just a little mistake. Anyone could have made it.”

 

Edge growled, “Yes, but we’ve just spent two hours on work that’s now useless. Two hours, and this assignment is due at midnight!”

 

Blue came up to him and gently grabbed his arm. 

 

“Easy, Edge. We won’t get anything done if you lose your cool.”

 

Edge shook his arm free of Blue’s grip and crossed his arms. He stalked over to the notebook and started flipping through it again. Blue followed him and slammed the book shut. Edge gripped that arm, spun around, and held him nearly off his feet.

 

“What do you think you are doing? If we don’t get to work on this now, we’ll never get it finished.”

 

Blue reached up and grabbed Edge’s arm with his free hand. At least he wasn’t putting the strain on only one shoulder joint now.

 

“You’re too stressed to do your best. We need to take a break,” Blue added, at a higher pitch, “And could you please put me down? This hurts!”

 

A strange look came over Edge’s face. He eyed Blue from top to toes. Then he took a few steps forward and splayed Blue backwards across one of the tables.

 

Blue stammered, “H-huh? Edge, what are you-”

 

Edge smiled down at him and stroked Blue’s cheek.

 

“Dealing with my stress. May I kiss you?”

 

Blue’s skull quickly turned the color that was his namesake. He sucked in a deep breath and said, “Do whatever you want with me.”

 

Edge leaned in for a deep kiss. He held it, slipping his dark red tongue into the other’s mouth. Blue’s tongue swirled into existence below it, and the two danced. Edge’s tongue took the lead, moving from the backs of Blue’s teeth to the roof of his mouth. He explored every inch before pulling out, leaving a strand of saliva hanging between.

 

Edge whispered in Blue’s ear, “Safeword is ‘Reset’.”

 

Then he ducked down in between Blue’s legs and pulled his pants down. A light blue ecto-body met his eyes. It looked a bit like a lava lamp; blobs of magic swum up and down inside a solid frame. Edge stroked up from knee to hip. The flesh slipped under him easily. He slid it all the way to the place where the thighs meet. Then he parted them. A small, plump pussy was revealed. It was just beginning to leak.

 

Edge lucked his lips and said, “Gorgeous.”

 

Blue squealed as Edge's long tongue worked its way inside him. One hand flew to his mouth as he swallowed his moans. Edge tsked. He slurped loudly at the rim of Blue's magic, letting that noise fill the empty silence instead.

 

Blue’s back arched up under the relentless assault on his pussy. He held one hand to Edge’s head, hardly putting any pressure on it, to keep him from pulling back. Edge stuck his tongue in deep and curled it up to lick at that sweet spot. Blue tensed underneath him and started to shake. 

 

Edge leisurely slurped at Blue’s pussy as Blue came down from his orgasm and brought him through to the other side. Blue whimpered at the overstimulation, but Edge kept building him until Blue’s back began to arch up again. Then Edge stood up to the tune of more whimpers.

 

“What are you doing?” Blue asked. 

 

Edge kissed him instead of answering. While they were kissing, Edge started to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. Blue’s eyes widened, and his blush intensified. Edge stood back up, palming his dick. It was long, narrow, and almost pointed, with five ridges going down the underside. Blue eyed it eagerly.

 

“Are you good to continue, Blue?” Edge asked. 

 

Blue huffed, “Just get to it!”

 

Edge laughed. Blue puffed up his cheeks at him. Edge teased the head of his dick on Blue’s clit, and Blue moaned. He started rubbing it in the slick from Blue’s first orgasm. Soon it was coated, and Edge lined up. He pushed in about an inch, then pulled out and pushed in just a little bit further. He started working himself deeper and deeper in. Blue moaned all the while. Before long, Edge had seated himself.

 

Edge asked, “How do you want it? Fast, slow, hard...?”

 

Blue thought for a moment, giving himself time to get accustomed to having a dick so very deep inside him. Then he answered, “Slow, but hard. You’re longer than anything I’ve ever taken before.”

 

Edge grinned and said, “Thank you.”

 

Then Edge grabbed onto both of Blue’s hips and pulled himself out slowly. Every ridge sent a little thrum through Blue’s conjured flesh. The other was panting. His eye lights were hazy. 

 

“Too much for you?” Edge asked, revelling silently in seeing his normally put-together friend like this. 

 

Blue’s eye lights focused on him.

 

“Not this slow!” Blue whispered loudly. 

 

Edge nodded and thrust back into Blue, still slowly, but at about twice the speed and with a great deal of force. The thrust buried him into Blue’s magic and his tip rammed into the back of Blue’s cunt. The other squealed, his eye lights turned to hearts. Oh. A good spot, then. Edge pulled halfway out and thrust back into that same spot.

 

Soon he’d worked himself into a rhythm. He pulled out slowly, then came back in with force. Blue was slowly turning to goo underneath him. Happy goo. He was also getting tighter and tighter around Edge’s dick.

 

Edge, too, was getting close to his orgasm. He let go of one hip and reached up to Blue’s face, patting him until he managed to focus.

 

“Do you want me to come inside or out?” Edge asked politely.

 

“Um...out? Please?”

 

Edge nodded. He pulled out slowly and began pumping his dick with his right hand. With his left, he reached down and began circling Blue’s clit. Blue arched underneath him, eye lights blown wide. Blue came, and only after he had did Edge allow himself to come. He let his cum paint streaks on Blue’s body. 

 

Edge picked Blue up while he still had the strength and moved him onto the floor. Edge curled up around him. He grabbed the trench coat from on the chair nearby and laid it over the two of them. Their homework could wait just a little bit longer. 


End file.
